


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-14 - Mcshep_match 2010

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Community: mcshep_match, Digital Art, Fanart, Food, Gen, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mcshep_match 2010 related artwork. (Team Work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapid Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the ideas come from: cesare, stagnation13, iadorespike, kate, winter_elf, lavvyan, sian1359, and rilestar. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rodney about to rappel down an elevator shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose comments helped make the picture better, including: mashimero, berlinghoff79, taste_is_sweet, almostnever, and soleta. Also a big thank you to the mods for all the hard work! <3


	2. supporting McShep Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibis to get people to vote for Mcshep_work.


	3. Drabble Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibis for Mcshep_match drabble tree. (Supporting Team Work, of course!)

Reddwarfer's [drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3605241#t3605241)  


**ETA** Reddwarfer wrote a happy ending for the drabble [here!](http://chkc.livejournal.com/52779.html?thread=961579#t961579)

gottalovev's [drabbles](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3511033#t3511033)  


lavvyan's [drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3459577#t3459577)  


perspi's drabbles [(1)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3395833#t3395833) [(2)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3400185#t3400185) [(3)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3400697#t3400697) [(4)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3401209#t3401209)  


gozer's drabbles  


2of7's [drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3426809#t3426809)  


cesare's drabbles [(1)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3439609#t3439609) [(2)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3475961#t3475961) [(3)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3500793#t3500793) [(4)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3542521#t3542521)  


sabinetzin's drabbles [(1)](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3442169#t3442169) [(2)](http://sabinetzin.dreamwidth.org/234879.html?#cutid1)  



End file.
